Es difícil aceptar
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Natsu podía comprender muchas cosas, podía hacer una lista de ello pero lo que nunca quisiera aceptar aún cuando Lucy le pida que lo haga. ¿Porqué su pequeña Heria esta pegada con el hijo bastardo de Gray, Silver?


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Agárrense porque este fanfic lo escribí en mi momento de sueño en la mañana más el viaje un poco mareado del metro y mi labor de llegar a casa y lavar. Esta idea se me ocurrió en ese momento repentino de: ¿Y si escribo algo de Fairy Tail?_**

 ** _Empecé a ver cuáles son los fics inconclusos como de las series del mismo FT que están inconclusos. De repente sólo se me vino la idea en mente y ¡Pum! Aquí está el resultado de ello. Espero que realmente les guste._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Había muchas cosas que podía comprender Natsu. Como porque Happy era azul con la clara y simple explicación de que era un gato o como porque Lucy pesaba, era claro que siempre se iba a tratar de sus pechos, aunque con el tiempo y con el hecho de que prácticamente ya llevaban años de casados, no le importaba aquel gran detalle. En realidad ahora podia decir que disfrutaba de ellos.

En fin. También podía comprender porque Gray era un maldito exhibicionista, Porque Juvia era una acosadora, porque a Erza le gustaba el pastel de fresas y porque Jellal se ponía un tanto celoso de ello, porque Gajeel no dejaba de tocar música a pesar de que cantaba horrible y hasta sus hijos admiraban ese lado de su padre o como porque Wendy ahora podia disfrutar de ponerse lindos vestidos ahora que creció más.

Podía hacer una lista de todas las cosas que podía comprender. Sólo que había una cosa que nunca llegaría a comprender y nunca se molestaria en hacerlo. Porque no queria y porque preferia no hablar o pensar en ello a pesar de la insistencia de su esposa Lucy.

¿Porque su hermosa princesa salía con el hijo bastardo de Gray?

Todos sabían que el hielo y el fuego, aunque era un tanto curioso que el agua si podía congeniar un poco, nunca se llevarían bien ellos dos eran enemigos mortales y desde que Natsu llegó al gremio y vio la cara de Gray, bueno, ambos se juraron derrotar al otro. Aunque con el tiempo y gracias a Lucy como con sus hijos, ya no discutía ni molia a golpes a Gray, de vez en cuando tenían sus encuentros cuando se trataba de su pequeña princesa.

Así era como había educado a sus cuatro hijos. A su hijo menor Agni el cual tenía cabello negro y ojos jade; a su segunda hija Aster de cabello rubio y ojos castaños; su hijo mayor Ignea de cabello rojo y ojos dorados y su primer hija, Heria Nanshy de cabello rosa y ojos chocolate. Se supone que todos ellos habían sido educados para que odiaran al tipo de hielo y probablemente su descendencia. Aunque fuera golpeado por su esposa tiempo después y aclarado a los niños que todos eran familia y que debían querer por igual.

Claro, no tenía problemas con Juvia, era una mujer tranquila y sincera, al menos así la veías si no te metias con su familia.

Ahora podia decir que era culpa de Lucy por meterles esa idea a sus hijos y ver justo en el presente, a su hija Heria tomando del brazo al hijo de Gray, Silver de cabello oscuro y ojos azul claro; mientras el maldito bastardo empezaba a sonrojarse. Iba a levantarse de su asiento para darle una paliza y que aprendiera a no acercarse a su pequeña niña.

 **-No lo hagas Natsu** -Habló Lucy a su lado. **\- Recuerda que le prometiste a Nanshy no discutir en el gremio**

Bufo molesto, para dejarse caer en la mesa. Era su primer hija, su pequeña princesa, se supone que era el dragón que protegía su mayor tesoro. Y aunque Lucy fuera ese tesoro importante, no podia dejar a un lado sus hijos. Amaba sus hijos, no por nada los cuatro habían tomado el camino de ser magos de fuego, gracias a sus enseñanzas desde jóvenes pero a quien quería un poquito más era a su niña Nanshy.

 **-Es un poco molesto que ese maldito bastardo de Silver se sonroje porque Nanshy lo toma del brazo** -Soltó al fin.

 **-Ellos son adolescentes en crecimiento, ambos tienen dieciocho años** -Soltó una risita Lucy. **\- Sabías que en cualquier momento nuestra pequeña se iría con alguien**

 **-Pero nunca llegue a imaginar que fuera tan pronto** -Lloriqueo falsamente. **\- Si asi es con Nanshy no quiero imaginar con Aster**

Lucy sonrió y abrazo a su esposo. Sintió como Natsu correspondía ese abrazo y aspiraba su dulce fragancia. Era la única manera en que podía controlar su lado celoso.

 **-Se como te sientes** -Murmuró. **\- Tampoco me gustan que mis niños Ignea y Agni se acerquen a la niña de Laxus y a la niña de Erza pero que se le puede hacer, tengo que controlar mis celos** -Suspiro. **\- Nuestros hijos crecerán y lo seguirán haciendo, tendremos nietos hermosos y nuestra familia seguirá creciendo**

Natsu volvió a suspirar. Miro en la mesa de frente como Nanshy y Silver se sonreían y soltaban alguna risita. Después miro a Lucy quien le sonreía y le daba un beso en la mejilla. De alguna manera, recordó cuando empezó a salir con Lucy, era un tanto similar. Ambos eran unos idiotas, demasiados densos y que con pequeñas acciones querían demostrar su cariño. Pronto ese cariño se transformó en amor y gracias a ellos ahora tenían ya años de casados y unos maravillosos cuatro hijos.

Ahora realmente no le sonaba mal que su hija fuera feliz con la persona que amaba. Se la imagino salir de la mano con aquel chico así como ir a las misiones del gremio como el buen equipo que eran. Se imagino a su hija vestida de novia en el altar, se la imagino con una gran barriga y como un buen padre y orgulloso abuelo, consentiria demasiado a su pequeña. Y al final imagino a su primer nieto, cabello negro o cabello rosa, ojos jade, cafés o azul.

Ahora ya no le sonaba tan mal la imaginación que solía tener Juvia y Lucy en conjunto que tenían sobre sus hijos.

 **-Supongo que...**

Escucho un grito. Miro a su hija Aster quien miraba con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos a Nanshy quien besaba a Silver y el maldito bastardo sonreía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Todo el gremio guardo silencio, Gray miraba impactado a su hijo mientras que Juvia tenía pequeños corazones en los ojos. Algunos le pagaban a Cana por la típica apuesta que se hacía y Lucy sólo trataba inútilmente de detener a Natsu.

Ignea y Agni temblaban al sentir el poder de su padre salir de él. Se quitaron de su paso, era muy obvio que el patriarca Dragneel iba a perseguir al primer hijo del Fullbuster y probablemente darle una paliza.

 **-¡Eres un bastardo Silver!** -Grito furioso Natsu.

 **-No es lo que cree tío Natsu** -Tartamudeo el joven. Era muy obvio que pronto moriría.

 **-¡Estabas besando a mi hija!**

 **-Creo que si vio lo correcto** -Se arrepintió de esas palabras cuando vio como Nanshy tomaba su mano y empezaban a correr.

 **-¡Vuelvan aquí!** -Natsu grito furioso.

Lucy sólo negó divertida. Acarició los cabellos rubios de su hija Aster. Ambas mujeres soltaron una risita al escuchar como los jóvenes corrían y Natsu escupir fuego de su boca. El maestro Makarov se podía ir despidiendo del dinero que tenía guardado para irse a unas merecidas vacaciones con su familia por las reparaciones a la ciudad. Ignea, Agni y Gray intentaban alcanzar a su padre y su hermana, querían detenerlos aunque eso significará morir en el intento.

No podía ser un día normal sin Natsu persiguiendo al ladrón de su pequeña princesa.

 **.o.**

Natsu al fin se había calmado. Frente a él estaba Silver y su hija quien miraba a su padre un tanto molesto, detrás de los jóvenes Gray, Juvia, Agni y la hija menor de los Fullbuster, Silvia. Al lado derecho de Natsu se encontraba Lucy y su hija menor Aster, a su lado izquierdo Ignea. Todos rodeaban a los involucrados, ya que si se salía algo de control al menos podían detener al Dragneel mayor.

Con suerte todos se encontraban a fuera de la casa de los Dragneel, así al menos nadie interrumpiria aquella importante plática. Aunque ya después sería información que le tendrían que revelar al maestro Makarov remunerar lo perdido por las reparaciones.

 **-Eres alguien malo papá** -Nanshy Inflo sus mejillas. **\- Prometiste que no armarias un escándalo en el gremio**

 **-Lo se y lo siento** -Respondió un tanto desinteresado.

 **-Un mago siempre cumple sus promesas** -Le recordó su hija mayor con enojo. **\- Y aunque también sea en parte una maga celestial, tu debes cumplirlas también porque me lo prometiste y me enseñaste que deben cumplirse**

Natsu miro a su hija con arrepentimiento. Se le notaba molesta. Así que sólo suspiro, de alguna manera tenía que controlar aquel enojo de su princesa, no quería que por una imprudencia se fuera de casa y no le hablará. Era el dolor más grande de ser un padre.

 **-Ya que esto fue muy notorio** -Hablo Silver con decisión. **\- Creo que no lo pedí correctamente pero** -Silver empezaba hablar mientras hacía una reverencia. **\- Pero me gustaría decirle que me gusta Nanshy y pedirle que si me deja ser su novio tío Natsu**

 **-Silver** -Susurro Nanshy con un poco de pena y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Natsu miro a Silver, luego volvió a mirar a Nanshy. Hizo esta acción algunas veces, vio que todos esperaban a una respuesta. Volvió a ver como los dos adolescentes se tomaban y de la mano, se miraban y se sonreían con cariño.

Suspiro.

 **-No**

 **-¡Natsu!** -Grito Lucy.

 **-O eso es lo que me gustaría decirles** -Cerró los ojos para volver abrirlos y mirarlos. **\- Pero amo tanto a Nanshy, amo su sonrisa y el cariño que nos tiene a todos que soy capaz de pisar mi propio orgullo por su felicidad** -Todos miraban incrédulo a Natsu, estaba siendo muy maduro. **\- Siempre creí que yo iba a ser su única figura masculina a admirar pero viendo que realmente te quiere entonces no tengo de otra más que aceptarte**

 **-¿Qué?** -Gray no creía lo que su amigo decía.

 **-Ni piensen que voy a repetir esas palabras** -Dijo Natsu un tanto avergonzado.

 **-Papá** -Susurro Nanshy.

 **-Gracias tío Natsu** -Dijo alegre Silver.

Pronto sintió el peso de su hija en sus brazos. Le abrazaba con cariño, reía infantilmente. Natsu no pudo evitar abrazarle y sonreír. Lucy tenía unas cuántas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, su pequeña Aster abrazaba a Silvia mientras que Ignea y Agni le daban un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Silver. Gray y Juvia sonreían a su amigo de fuego y miraban con orgullo al mayor de sus hijos.

Con cuidado separó a Nanshy de su cuerpo. Le quito las lágrimas de los ojos y le dio un beso en la frente. Camino hacia Silver y lo tomo del cuello, le alzó y lo miro de mala manera. Todos empezaban a temer que le diera una dura paliza.

 **-Pero te juro que si le haces daño, una sola lágrima saliendo de sus ojos, un sólo rasguño en su mejilla y te juro que lamentaras que seamos familia**

 **-No se preocupe tio Natsu** -Silver habló serio. **\- Yo la protegere con mi vida**

Fue Natsu quien abrazó primero a Silver, el joven correspondió a ese abrazo un tanto sorprendido. Al final sólo sonrió al sentir las lágrimas cálidas de su tío en su hombro.

 **-Cuidala bien Silver**

 **-Si**

Ese había sido el único día donde vieron a Natsu llorar y dejar su orgullo a un lado por el bien de su pequeña Heria Nanshy.

 ** _Bonus_**

Natsu miraba con alegría como Nanshy y Silver se habían vuelto más cercanos. En el gremio estaban juntos y hasta en la casa, Silver era el primero en llegar por ella y el último en llevarla con bien. Podía sumarle puntos al chico por esas pequeñas acciones. Sabía que en una de sus misiones se había vuelto un tanto peligrosa por la imprudencia de su hija pero gracias a Silver, ninguno salió herido. Bueno, no tanto, el muchacho aún tenía unos cuantos parches en el cuerpo y su hija se disculpaba por ser un tanto descuidada y con la promesa que se volvería más fuerte.

Hasta ese punto le daba un poco de risa.

 **-¿Aún sigues pensando que si nuestro hijos están bien estando juntos?**

Natsu miro a su lado a Gray. Este le sonreía.

 **-No** -Suspiro. **\- Pienso que aún no creo que ellos dos estén juntos**

 **-Vamos** -Le dio un golpe en el hombro. **\- Quiero a Nanshy como mi propia hija, ella me ve como su tío y yo la quiero** -Sonrió. **\- Ellos estarán bien**

 **-Lo se** -Miro a Gray con una sonrisa mientras le devolvía el golpe en el hombro. **\- Se que si se pelean mi hija le dará una patiza al tuyo, en eso puedo estar tranquilo**

 **-A mi hijo le enseñe que no debe golpear mujeres a menos que sea porque alguien está en peligro, no debes temer por la seguridad de tu hija**

 **-Mi hija puede protegerse sola además, mis hijos y yo estamos ahí para cuidarla**

Ambos adultos rieron pero fue más rápido que los puños aparecieran con su respectiva magia y cada uno tuviera su mejilla lastimada.

 **-¿Qué dijiste maldito bastardo de fuego?**

 **-Tu empezaste bastardo de hielo**

Ambos empezaron a pelear, Nanshy miraba con una sonrisa a su padre mientras lo apoyaba gritándole como golpearlo, mientras que Silver sólo negaba. Sus padres nunca iban a cambiar, eso estaba más que visto, ahora sólo tenía un pequeño problema. No sabía a quien de los dos apoyar o ayudar. No podía decepcionar a su padre por el mismo hecho de ser él y mucho menos podia decepcionar a su tío Natsu, no quería perder su confianza.

Por el momento permanecería neutro.

 **-Estoy contra la espada y la pared** -Susurro cabizbajo.

 **-¿Eh?**

Fairy Tail y la nueva generación tendría más aventuras. Sólo era cuestión de contar cada una de ellas.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Yei! Un fanfic más de Fairy Tail que irá a la lista. Si aún no han leído los demás qu he escrito entonces no esperen más y visiten mi perfil. Al menos desde el celular y la aplicación de Fanfiction, ustedes pueden hacer un filtro de la categoría de FT._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Domingo 12 de Agosto de 2018_**


End file.
